Stellunarious
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Bronley/Dustin. X-over. Dustin gets sent somewhere and sometime in space, where he meets new friends and new enimies.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Dustin and Hunter and Bronley would be in my closet...hopefully they'll all fit!  
**Author's Note:** Okay...do **NOT** expect this to go anywhere. I have not seen the third Z movie...yeah, I know. So why am I writing this? I had to get it out of my head! It was eating me, it really was. So when/if I see the movie, this fic will come to a beautiful fruit...if not. I hope you like the forever chapter one. enjoi

* * *

"You're sure there's no such thing as werewolves?"

"Don't be such a scaredy–cat Dustin"

"Dude, I'm not a cat, there are no cats in the forest...look...it's a full moon tonight so if a werewolf pops up, I told ya so" The yellow ranger said with a small shrug. It wasn't his fault if Hunter wanted to plead ignorance on the fact that a carnivorous werewolf could possibly attack them both.

"Whatever you say bro" Hunter wore a small smirk as he looked at his friend then he looked back to the path they were following. Sometimes, staying behind to help Cam on the Tsunami Cycles had its draw backs, especially when they finished with tune ups and modifications at such a late hour. He didn't mind being with Dustin but he did mind being with a paranoid Dustin. It's full and well standing alone in a dark hallway but when you have someone with you every step of the way telling you every possible thing, from Nosferatu to Kyoko, that could come at you from the dark...you start to get that flight or fight thing going on.

A ways later the two ninjas finally stepped foot on the road that lead away from the woods and into town. "Finally"

"We're not out of the woods yet"

"Hello, we just walked out, see...the woods," he pointed to his left "The road" he pointed ahead with a huge smile.

"Right" Hunter shook his head and continued walking. He didn't know about Dustin sometimes, the guy could be really...out there. Besides, he had meant though they were technically out of the woods, they could still be attacked by the earth ninja's 'werewolf'.

"Check it out" Dustin pointed almost half a mile up the road to a group of kelzacks.

"What are they doing out here?"

"No clue dude, C'mon"

"Yeah" The two of them streaked and stopped before the pawns in their ranger forms. "Let's take these guys" He never brought it up because it was sorta random but aside from the whole saving the world thing, he actually enjoyed fighting kelzacks, he like fighting the kelzack furies actually because they were more of a challenge but whichever Lothor sent was fine by them, they'd beat em' anyway.

His grip on Dustin's wrists tightened as he spun the earth ninja in a circle so his kicks could land on the surrounding enemies. A few of the kelzacks fell to the ground and vanished but there were two left. The yellow ranger attacked with his lion hammer while the thunder ranger attacked with his thunder staff. "That was easy"

"Too easy?" Dustin powered down followed by the crimson ranger and he raised a brow. They only went in ranger mode because they were both expecting more.

"Yeah..." Hunter shrugged and they continued walking along the moon lit road.

"Aw man!!"

"What is it?"

"I totally forgot something at Ops" Dustin pushed back his hair and bit his lip.

"Just get tomorrow bro, it'll still be there"

"No...I gotta go back" He turned around his head back in the nick of time to catch a silver blast hurtling toward Hunter and he shoved the crimson ninja to the ground.

"Dustin!" He looked up from the ground to see the yellow ninja surrounded in a silver light then he vanished. The crimson thunder looked over to his right at the goon he knew was going to show up sooner or later. Getting to his feet, Hunter's eyes narrowed on his enemy, he threw his hand straight down to his side, "Thunder stor-"

"I'm not here to fight you ranger, my deed is done" The goon was a pale grey in the light, craters covered its body, it had no eyes but it had razor point teeth.

"Where is he?!"

"Gone..." It looked up the stars then began to glow the same silver Dustin had only moments ago and he knew what was coming. A crimson streak crossed the two hundred foot length in a split second but the lunar foe was gone. So was Dustin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Dustin and Hunter and Bronley would be in my closet...hopefully they'll all fit!  
**Author's Note:** Someone with 'genious' stampped on the forehead uploaded the movie to Youtube...ha! I'm so psyched, um...Bronley's a green bean...XD His character was a little gay so this fic should be a breeze. enjoi

* * *

"Whoa!" Dustin landed with an 'oof'. His body lay there for a second before he got on his knees and looked around, he was in a large space...not too bit though and it was filled with junk. Lots of junk, rubbers, metal, a lot of shiny and black...stuff. The earth ninja got to his feet then scanned the poorly lit area, to his left he spotted a ladder that lead up...there was no other door so he went for it. Dustin smiled gratefully and started climbing; He'd have to get outta here and back to Hunter and Ops to tell Cam what was going on. "C'mon..." he grit his teeth as he pushed a hatch and it finally gave and he fell out onto the hard floor. Nice. He looked up at the ceiling, wincing at the pain in his back.

"Fully inky major, Bronley, what are you doing in the trash?"

The wind ninja's brows pulled together as he stared down the ceiling, was she suppose to be talking to him? He didn't see anyone else in that dump with him and there certainly was no one else in the halls.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Um..." He looked to his right and saw a blonde approaching him.

"Here," She offered he hand and he took it then got to his feet.

"Thanks....dude" He looked around and crossed his arms, he was about to say something but the blonde's voice cut him off.

"You have zero idea how glad Margie's going to be that you came early," she looked him over and made a face, "what are you wearing?"

"Who?" He scratched his neck and shook his head, "Look, I kinda need to get back home so..." he looked around the down to his morpher.

"Inky major Bronley" She commented on his clothes again, his over sized plain yellow shirt, oil stained jeans and sneakers was not something the Bronley she knew would wear.

"Ink? I don't know what are you're talking about but hey....your outfit's nothing to get totally worked over either." The earth ninja sighed, "Man...." He bit his lip and tapped his morpher, he couldn't through to Cam.

"Wait...you're not Bronley..."

"Yeah...look, I really need to...get...back"

"Who are you and where'd you come from?" Her voice became a bit defensive, after all her adventures she could use a break, she didn't feel like dealing with someone else trying to sabotage the space day or anything like that.

"Oh, I'm Dustin" He wore a small smile; he knew he was in the middle of something more important but he liked making new friends. "I came from..." he remembered walking with Hunter then fighting kelzacks...then he pushed the crimson ninja and that was it, he ended up in the trash right after.

"Dustin..." She chewed on the name, it wasn't a common name on the ship, as a matter of fact, she'd never heard it before now, "Retro, cool, I'm Zenon" She smiled and crossed her arms then looked around the halls.

"Zenon?" That was a really weird name, or at least he thought so.

"C'mon," She took him by the upper arms and walked with him through the halls, "We can't talk in the open, girls will tweak because you look exactly like a major famous guy...it'll just be a pain!" She explained rather quickly as they sped down to her room.

"Wow...totally sweet-"

"Shhh!"...She looked around then pulled his sleeve to her room, he parents were just getting up so they would be fine.

"What's going on?" He asked as he paced around her quarters.

"Sweat minor Dustin...I deal with stuff like this all the time" Her tone suggested that she was a pro at weird or threatening things so he had to trust her but one thing was really bothering him.

"Look, Zenon-dude, I have like no idea what you're saying half the time, so maybe if we can start over...?" he shook his head and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Well, Me too...what's 'dude' mean anyway?" She asked, walking past him over to her wall.

"It's like," he shrugged, "Friend, bud, bro, man...look-"

"Wait a sec....I think I should show you something first..." Better get it out of the way. She pressed a button on her wall and a large rectangle became see through on the wall. The earth ninja got to his feet, hypnotized by the image before him, the vast space freckled with brilliant stars and in the middle was Earth.

"Wow...this is...where are we?"

"Welcome to the Space Day...dude"

***

"Stay here okay...I'll see if I can't help you get back to Earth," Zenon pulled on a pink cuff before walking across the lit room to pick up something then she sat next to Dustin on her comforter and handed it to him, "This is my old zap pad-"

"It's an etch-a- sketch dude" He said in a un-amused tone, taking the square, he could not sit in a room all day, while she tried to help, playing with an etch-a- sketch. Regardless of what his friends thought sometimes, he wasn't a kid anymore.

"A what?...never mind, it has videos, internet, music, games, recorder and a communicator"

At the last word he glanced from the pad to his morpher then back, "No way!" Totally better than a sketch.

"Yeah, fully cool, look, I have one to," she pulled another one from her bag that sat between them on the bed, it was thinner, round and looked a lot lighter, "So I'll contact you if I get anything" Zenon put the updated pad in her bag then slid the door open.

"Yeah..." He nodded with a grin, "Thanks for the help"

"Don't thank me yet" She said over her shoulder before she ran off and the door slid shut behind her. Zenon was good, she kinda knew it, being skeptical lied in the knowledge that Bronley was actually coming tomorrow to visit Margie, so she needed to get Dustin home before anyone saw him and definitely before tomorrow, which was only ten hours away. Should be enough time. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Dustin and Hunter and Bronley would be in my closet...hopefully they'll all fit!  
**Author's Note:** I totally like how I was writing this, then it shows up on Tubeyou then it's on Disney....WTF? It's all about timing I guess XD. Enjoi

* * *

Zenon was nearly jogging down the crowded halls trying to get to the landing bay. Maybe if her pod was done getting a thruster check she could take him back to Earth herself. She suddenly stopped in her tracks and pulled out her zap pad, "Dustin?" She looked around then walked over to the side by the wall and tapped the screen, "Dustin?"

"Whoa!" He wore a huge grin, the screen went from him to moving quickly back and forth, "Totally sweet....um, what's going on man"

"What year is it?"

"03' dude why?"

"Ok...um...I'll talk to you in a second" Her screen faded to black and she crossed her arms. Okay...her pod couldn't take him back fifty years probably but...She snapped her fingers. It was just a rumor but if she could get the time travel thing....hooked up to her pod then....she shook her head, that wouldn't work. "This is fully wiggy"

***

"Zenon!" Dustin looked up from his game of Solar Solitaire at the door, there was a length of silence so he rolled over to his back on the pink bed and continued playing. "Zenon!" The door opening caught him off guard and he dropped the zap pad on his forehead and it fell on to the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Dustin opened his eyes to see a brunette standing over him.

"Yeah..." He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming early" She crossed her arms and looked at the back of his head.

"Um..." He got of the bed and he scratched his neck, "Uh...look-I-"

"Okay...what are you wearing?"

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad dude"

"'Dude' okay who are you and what have you done with my Bronley"

"I-"

"Margie!"

"Zenon?"

"Dustin" The two girls looked at him and he shrugged.

"Dustin? Okay...not that it's not fabulo that Bronley has a fully cute twin or whatever but he's kinda..." She made a face.

"Okay...Margie...Um...this is Dustin...Dustin, Margie...uh....wow, this is getting tricky major" she groaned, "Dustin...I...um...okay, you traveled through time...forward...almost fifty years" she said slowly, hoping he wouldn't freak out.

"You're....you're serious?" he shook his head, he knew he would have to find that moon goon to get back home....that's how things usually worked.

"Fully serious-" A loud alerting alarm sounded in the room from a central spot on the ceiling.

"What the heck!" Dustin coved his ears and looked at the two girls through squinted eyes.

"The Space Day's going into crisis mode extreme!" Zenon said as she looked around then the screeching alarm died down.

"_We are now in lock down_"

"No. No! This can't happen now," Zenon hit the palm of her hand on her door and the let out an exasperated groan.

"'Lock down'...that's bad right?" The earth ninja asked, pulling his hands from his ears and looking between the two girls.

"Totally-"

"Zenon?" There was a distant bag on a door, "Zenon?"

"Bronley? Oh no...Oh no....okay!" She had a force calm look across her face.

"What is he doing here?" Margie asked with jealousy laced in her tone.

"Looking for you!" Zenon grabbed Dustin's yellow sleeve and pushed him into her closet, "Stay here" Dustin was in no position to protest, really. The space girl closed the door then all the ninja could here was faint voices and foot steps.

***

"No one...no one dumps me!" Dustin flinched at the pitch of her voice. He had been in the closet for a good while now and the only thing he's been hearing was mumbling so the shrill voice caught him off guard.

Seconds later Zenon followed Margie and some guy into her room and she hand him her zap pad, "_All circuits are blocked_"

"What?" Someone sounded a bit mad.

"That's weird," The blonde took the pad from him and pressed a few buttons on the pad, "You can't call out to anyone off the Space Day"

"Stranded? Again!...That's why your Space Day is-" His accented voice was cut off when the closet door flew open and Dustin fell out, wrapped in stockings and long sleeved shirts.

"Dustin!" Zenon came to his side and helped him get to his feet, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine dude, I just-"

"What's this? Another trick Zenon?" Bronley took five steps closer to the earth ninja till their toes nearly touched the jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Hey! What was that for?" Dustin complained as he rubbed the pulsing spot. The Aussie looked at Z with a look that was mix of, appalled, shock, and pissed.

"Um...Dustin...this is Bronley...Bronley...this is Dustin" Zenon said slowly.

"No one makes a clone of Bronley Hale!"


End file.
